With the increasingly developed technology of communication networks, multiple operators or multiple public land mobile networks (PLMN) may provide various services, which facilitate work and life for a user of a user equipment. However, with increased operators or services, lots of networks are shared for cost saving. In a scenario with a sharing network across PLMNs or a user equipment across PLMNs, multiple operators provide various services for different users or a same user. Network resources for the sharing network or load capacity of a network element are both limited. Therefore, in the network shared by multiple operators or in multiple PLMNs, issues such as share control on the operators or the PLMNs, and control management for access or migration of the user equipment, are inevitable.
In conventional technology, shares of resources of the sharing network element are divided, the respective operators correspond to respective shares, and whether the user equipment (UE) can access the sharing network element depends on whether a home operator of the user equipment exhausts the share of the resources corresponding to the operator in the sharing network element. With the conventional network management method, accurate control on the operator, the PLMN or the user equipment cannot be implemented.